Skylanders INFINITY: Extended Edition
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: An extended version of the story.


p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Part I/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"FrozenTraveling to Disney/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One day, the Skylanders were watching a movie called Frozen, while they were eating popcorn, drinking pop, and experiencing it in 3D at the Skylands Theatre.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We love this movie! Even Slam Bam, Chill and Freeze Blade are liking this!", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Any facts about this, Magna Charge?", said Pop Fizz.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Magna Charge answers, "It got 2 Academy Awards including Best Animated Feature and Song, also the highest grossing animated film, Disney film of all time and highest grossing film of 2013. Even also the 2nd rated best 3D movie ever made, second to Oscar-winning Avatar, which made $2,787,965,087 dollars. This got $1,272,346,009-"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shh!", said the three Ice Skylanders to Magna Charge.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He says to Pop Fizz, "I blame you."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ooh! Ships! Are there pirates?", said Wash Buckler.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No. Let's just watch the rest of the film, ok?", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Time passes as the Skylanders watch scenes from the movie.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Like "Let it Go"...span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""This song's catchy!", said Pop Fizz.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What did I tell ya?", said Magna Charge.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...the Funny scenes...span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are there two Svens, Zap?", said Jet-Vac.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No, Olaf miscalculated.", said Zap.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...the sad scenes...span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Everyone bursts into tears when Anna is frozen and Elsa is mourning for her.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"...and finally, the summer.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""YAY!", said the Skylanders, as Summer goes back to the way it was.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After the movie...span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That was the greatest animated movie ever!", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gill Grunt continues, saying "Yeah! I like the part about Anna saying "I love you" to Elsa."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Wallop then says, "I like the part of the song "Do you want to build a snowman?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Trigger Happy says, "And the part about Olaf talking to Anna about the meaning of love! It was better in 3D!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Eruptor said, "We love Disney! I wish we can use our spaceship and while this, we will enter light speed, and travel to Disneyland to meet those people!"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Skylanders have a silent moment.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Eruptor. You're a genius!", said Jet-Vac.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""By the way, let's use our Skylandership Enterprise!", said Snap Shot.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They go to enter their Skylandership Enterprise and blast off to Disneyland.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Part IIspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"TodayThe Arrival/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One day, at the Disney castle, Mickey wakes up and gets ready for the day. He goes out his door and says hello to Ralph, Merida, Stitch, Mike, Woody and Jack Skellington. All of the Disney Characters go to the Avengers Headquarters, their second hub.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hi, guys. I heard of a group called Skylanders, and sent me this voice message.", said Nick Fury.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He shows them the message saying, "Hello, we love your movies and may we visit you so we can spend quality time together? We're coming. Bye."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Iron Man, interested, said, "I'll take that as a yes."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"All of the Disney (and Marvel) characters say yes, raising their hands.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, who are the Skylanders?", said Rocket.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, Rocket, there's the Skylanders...", said Star-Lord (Peter Quill)span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...the Giants...", said Mr. Incredible.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...the Swap Force...", said Captain America.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...and the Trap Team.", said Rapunzel.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mickey then said, "You know, I recognize that some of the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy had Skylanders with the same power like you (he points to Iron Man), you (he points to Thor), you (points at Rocket), you (points at Groot), you (he points to Hulk), you (he points at Hawkeye) and You! (He points to Black Widow)span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ok...", said Nick Fury.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm not just saying it to you Marvellers, I'm saying it to our group too.", said Mickey, explaining.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mickey, like how many are there?", said Phineas.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't know. 100."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Then, they see a large spacecraft upon them and transports the Skylanders right in their room.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We're here!", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Phineas, surprised, says, "That's more than 100!"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Let us introduce. I'm Spyro. They are Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Terrafin, Cynder, Whirlwind, Double Trouble, Slam Bam, Drobot, Flameslinger, Stump Smash, Prism Break, Chop Chop, Lightning Rod, Wrecking Ball, Zap, Drill Sergeant, Ignitor, Zook, Bash, Hex, Sonic Boom, Voodood, Wham-Shell, Boomer, Sunburn, Camo, Dino-Rang, Ghost Roaster, Warnado, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Shroomboom, Chill, Hot Dog, Sprocket, Flashwing, Fright Rider, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Ninjini, Swarm, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Hot Head, Wash Buckler, Freeze Blade, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Rattle Shake, Night Shift, Countdown, Star Strike, Slobber Tooth, Fryno, Riptide, Roller Brawl, Popthorn, Bumble Blast, Wind-Up, Dune Bug, Scorp, Smolderdash, Punk Shock, Grim Creeper, Scratch, Zoo Lou, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Bushwhack, Gusto, King Krypt, Lob Star, Head Rush, Jawbreaker, Thunderbolt, Tuff Luck, Short Cut, Kaboom, Blastermind, Enigma, Knightlight, Knight Mare, Food Fight, Chopper, Torch, Blades, Déjà Vu, Funny Bone, Tread Head, Fist Bump, Trail Blazer, Echo, Flip Wreck, Bat Spin, High Five, Fling Kong, Cobra Cadabra, Rocky Roll, Spotlight and Blackout.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello, we are the INFINITIES. I'm Mickey, and this is Sulley, Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mike, Barbossa, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Vanellope, Syndrome, Davy Jones, Maleficent, Lightning McQueen, Lone Ranger, Tonto, Mater, Francesco Bernouilli, Holley Shiftwell, Stitch, Tinker Bell, Jessie, Phineas, Agent Perry, Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Aladdin, Jasmine, Anna and Elsa.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Anna and Elsa are there?!", said Eruptor, excited. "Can I both have your autograph? We love your film! Please?!"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As he was about to kiss both of Anna and Elsa's hands, Elsa uses her powers to freeze Eruptor's mouth with ice.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's your autograph.", Elsa said.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""And here's mine.", said Anna, before she punches Eruptor on the forehead.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Eruptor muffled, "Sorry."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Is Olaf here, Elsa?", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No. Sorry."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Aww..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What's with the Marvel characters?", said Fryno.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""To continue.", said Nick Fury. "We're the Marvellers. I'm Nick Fury, and this is Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Nova, Venom, Iron Fist, Loki, Ronan and Green Goblin."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We watch your movies too, Nick.", said Fryno.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Pleased to meet you.", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh, and by the way, we have a Skylanders-like Game.", said Spider-Man.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""WHAT?!", said the Skylanders, shocked.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Part IIIspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spending the Dayspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Disney has selected us to make a Skylanders-like game called Disney Infinity.", said Nick Fury.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But we made 4 games recently.", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oh. We made 2 games. We Marvellers appear in the second game.", said Hulk.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You know what, let's spend the day together, as one, then we can see what our games meant to be.", said Gill Grunt.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They agree and spend the day together, talking to each other what is their game and company all about.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You see, we also have additional things for Disney INFINITY. Start off with power discs.", said Sulley.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What kind?", said Food Fight.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Like this..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sulley snaps his fingers and Voila! He gives Food Fight Bolt's Super Strength.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...this..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sulley snaps his fingers again and Tada! Mickey's Car appears!span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""My car!", said Mickey.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...and this."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sulley snaps his fingers once more magspanically for Rapunzel's Birthday Sky to change the sky dome./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow! That's awesome!", said Food Fight.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Gusto is seen with Hiro Hamada using Baymax as a surfboard, doing Sky Surfing.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""SURF'S UP, DUDE!", says Gusto, before inhaling a lot of air and exhaling it.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Where is all the Disney characters, Jack Sparrow?", said Wash Buckler.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""At the Disney castle. There is 100 rooms inside there.", said Jack Sparrow.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We have 101."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Dalmatians?", said Jack Sparrow.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""NO! Rooms."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oops."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""How many dollars did your whole company have with Marvel?", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""About more than 40 Billion.", said Mr. Incredible.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""With Star Wars?"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They bought the company."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, there's four studios in one company?"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah! Disney, Pixar, Marvel Lucasfilm."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Trigger Happy's breath was taken away. "Wait til' I tell Spyro about this!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""So, how long Disney has been around?", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""89 Years. Yours?", said Mickey.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""My entire career is 16 years."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow. Mine's longer."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Fair's fair."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After a few hours, they rode roller coasters, drive cars, see monuments in Disneyland and soon, they were done and all the Disney characters and Skylanders (not the Marvellers) sleep together. (SpyroMickey), (Gill/Barbossa), (Trigger/Lone Ranger), (Eruptor/Maleficent), etc./span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Everything in their visit was good. Not for long.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Part IVspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A Last Battlespan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Suddenly in the morning, a shadow covers the sky.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wha-what? Is there a storm?", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We better find out.", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They go out and 46 villains with parachutes going down while their aircraft crashes into a building. Soon, the villains were revealed to be Kaos, Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Dreamcatcher, Chef Pepper Jack, Chompy Mage, Gulper, Bomb Shell, Luminous, Nightshade, Tussell Sprout, Masker Mind, Bruiser Cruiser, Buzzer Beak, Scrap Shooter, Sheep Creep, Slobber Trap, Pain-Yatta, Eye Five, Eye Scream, Chomp Chest, Hood Sickle, Shrednaught, Krankenstein, Grinnade, Broccoli Guy, Chill Bill, Rage Mage, Blaster-Tron, Fisticuffs, Grave Clobber, Bone Chompy, Brawlrus, Bad Juju, Smoke Scream, Cuckoo Clocker, Brawl Chain, Lob Goblin, Tae Kwon Crow, Trolling Thunder, Shield Shredder, Cross Crow, Mab Lobs, Threatpack and Chompy, as they all march towards the castle, confronting both groups.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Get behind us, mates.", says Snap Shot, to Anna and Elsa.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""Greetings, Skylanders, and Disneys, prepare to meet your UNIMAGINABLE DOOOOOOM!", said Kaos, before bursting into evil laughter.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Blah, blah, blah. You're trapped.", said the Skylanders, as the Trap Masters throws the Traps on the villains to trap them.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""NOOOOOOOOOO!", said all the villains, as they are sucked into the traps. All there was on the ground were all kinds of traps, including Hammers, Toucans, Tikis, Hourglasses, Screamers, Logholders, Skulls, Orbs, Juggerheads, Angels, Flying Helmets, Scepters, Torches, Spiders, Hawks, Rockets, Totems, Snakes, Upside-Down Guys, Axes, Hands, Swords, Spears, Yawns, and a Kaos Trap, everywhere.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""What are those?", said the Disney characters.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Traptanium crystals. Recommended of trapping villains. Only used in Trap Team. Also known as Traps. Worth $6.99.", said Food Fight.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's why we're called Trap Team.", said Snap Shot.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But, those villains- Where did they come from?", said Rapunzel.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They broke through the Trap Prison again. And we've trapped them, making them to never come out. ", said Pop Fizz.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Literally.", said Jet-Vac.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Marvellers come to help the Skylanders and the Disney characters.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Skylanders, there was an alert about the villains for Skylands! Do you have them?", said Black Widow.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Right here.", said Wildfire, as he points down for the Avengers to see the traps on the ground.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What are those?", says The Avengers.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Traps.", said the Trap Masters.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""There are 46 of them and-"span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Not to worry, Black Widow, we took care of them."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Later...span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Skylanders! Thank you for saving Disneyland! You guys will be honored with your bravery.", said Nick Fury.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, we defeated them really easily.", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"Also, for Eruptor, Elsa gives him a kiss on the head.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;""IT BURNS! And I'm in love...", says Eruptor, before fainting. Trigger Happy carries him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think we should go now. Thanks for the memories!", Gill Grunt.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They all say and wave good-bye as the Skylanders go home peacefully with the Skylandership Enterprise.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Part Vspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Back in Skylandsspan/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The Skylanders get out of the Skylander Enterprise.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wow! That was an amazing trip!", said Tree Rex.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I really like those Disney characters.", said Blast Zone.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Even the Marvel ones.", said Magna Charge.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They even have four companies together!", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What were they?", said the Skylanders.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Disney..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The company with Frozen, Beauty The Beast, The Lion King, Aladdin, Mulan, Pocahontas, Tangled, Wreck-It-Ralph and The Princess and the Frog?", said Pop Fizz.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...Pixar..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The company with Toy Story, Cars, Brave, Monsters Inc., The Incredibles, Up, A Bug's Life, Finding Nemo, Ratatouille and Wall-E?", said Jet-Vac.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...Marvel..."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The company with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, X-Men, Spider-Man, The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy?", said Gill Grunt.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""...and Lucasfilm."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""The company with the STAR WARS FILMS?!", said Eruptor, excitingly.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""They bought the company with billions of dollars, Eruptor.", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""One thing I know that their upcoming films are Big Hero 6, The Good Dinosaur, Inside Out, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Zootopia, Moana and possibly a Frozen sequel.", said Spyro.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Some of the Skylanders gasp for joy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Can't wait to see all of them!", said Trigger Happy.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Spyro smiled.span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, we'll see all of them."span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The End.span/p 


End file.
